Memories and Cover Stories
by EzraDavencroft
Summary: Harry has a nightmare and goes to Remus, who tells stories about the past, and Sirius.


Memories and Cover Stories  
Remus/Sirius, Harry/?  
PG-13, at least.  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Potterverse or any of it's residents. (pout)

Remus Lupin sat reading in his big, cold bed. It felt so empty without Sirius. He hadn't slept well since his lover's death, only a few months ago. Things had been a bit better now that Harry had been granted permission to stay with him for the rest of the summer. Remus put his book down and remembered that first night Harry had come to Grimuald Place, now in Remus' possession.  
It was one in the morning, and Remus was reading, as he always did until he could accept that Sirius was not in the bathroom, that his bed would not soon be filled with the warmth of his mate's body. Thinking of Sirius, he felt a few, warm tears slide down his face. As he took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry again, he heard a quiet knock on his door.  
"Remus? It's Harry. Are you awake?" The voice on the other side of the door called in an almost whisper. Then there was a sigh, and Remus could almost see Harry turning away from the door in his head.  
"Harry?" He said at normal speaking volume, "What are you doing awake at this hour? Molly would kill me if she knew."  
"I couldn't sleep. May I come in?"  
"Yes." Harry opened the door shyly, and walked in. He stood awkwardly just inside the door, and Remus smiled, looking up from his book and raising an eyebrow.  
"I just, I couldn't sleep, and I, I thought that maybe we could, uh, talk, or… Something. I, um, I had a dream and…" Harry finally looked up from his feet and noticed the book. "Oh, oh I'm sorry, if you, uh, want to read I could go away, um, back to bed or… Something." Remus bit his lip to stop the laughter that was threatening to come out and tried not to smile too big. "But, but if you, um…"  
"Harry. You had a nightmare, right?" Harry looked down again and nodded. Remus was confused at first, but then he smiled again. He put his book down and pulled the covers up. "Come on." He said to Harry, motioning to the spot next to him. Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh I keep forgetting you didn't have someone to curl up with when you had nightmares with the Dursleys. I didn't either, my parents were too scared."  
Harry walked quickly to Remus' bed and crawled in the bed. He put his arms around Remus.  
"I'm not scared of you Remus." Remus smiled.  
"Good. Harry, do you think Ron is?"  
"Afraid of you? No, why?"  
"That night, in the shack. I just, I don't want you or your friends to be afraid of me."  
"Remus, you make yourself sound like a monster…"  
"I am."  
"No! You are not! You're practically harmless."  
"Practically?"  
"Well, you are a human. None of us are completely harmless." Remus laughed. "See?" Harry said, "You're like a puppy." Remus growled, and Harry turned to look at him, a bit confused. It showed.  
"Sorry," Remus laughed, "I was just seeing if you were lying. The first time I did that to Sirius, he looked at me the exact same way. Peter nearly wet himself."  
"What did my dad do?"  
"He didn't think it was me. He looked around like there was something in the dorm." They both laughed a bit.  
"You know," Harry said, "If I were someone else I might think you were interested in me, pulling me into your bed and all." Remus stared for a second, then burst out laughing again. "Well! Am I really that bad?"  
"No, no, sorry Harry. It's just, well, one, I'm the same age as your father, and two, werewolves mate for life. I've already found my mate."  
"Oh. So if you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky lady?" Remus laughed a bit more, then sighed.  
"It doesn't matter. He, well, he's gone."  
"He?" Remus tensed.  
"Yes, he. Does that bother you?"  
"No! I finally have someone I can talk to about this!" Remus smiled.  
"This?"  
"Well, I, you see, I, have a bit of a crush. On Ron."  
"Ah," Remus nodded, "That makes sense. The Potter boys seem to like redheads."  
"I think it's more like, Harry likes Weasleys. I never told Ron, but my first kiss was with George... Or Fred… He thinks it was Cho Chang, who, by the way, had to corner me under mistletoe to get that kiss! She's mental, that one!" Remus, who had been laughing since 'had to corner me', calmed down a bit.  
"I think I should tell you Harry, my mate? You knew him."  
"Please tell me it wasn't Dad. Please." Harry said in monotone.  
"No, no it wasn't James. It was Sirius." They had stayed in Remus' room that night, talking about Sirius, and then falling asleep.  
Remus was startled out of his memory by a noise coming from Harry's room. Thinking that he was having another nightmare, Remus went to Harry's room to wake him up. But when he opened the door he saw something he wasn't expecting.  
Harry and Ron were on the bed. Harry had his shirt off and Ron was slowly kissing down his chest. Harry opened his eyes and saw Remus. He slid out from under Ron and grabbed for his shirt on the floor. Ron looked up and saw him too. He got up and started for the door. Remus stopped him.  
"Don't bother." He said, "I'll tell everyone not to wake you up tomorrow. I'll think of some excuse, I am a Marauder after all." Harry paused in the middle of trying to shove his head through an arm hole, and smiled.  
"Thanks Remus."  
"No problem." He taught them a silencing spell and went back to bed. Smiling, he fell asleep.  
The next morning it seemed like everyone wanted to wake Harry up. Remus dodged them all skillfully with the same lie.  
"Harry isn't feeling very well today, I'm letting him sleep in. Oh I'm sure he'll be just fine, he just needs some rest."  
At around ten, he went to Harry's room to wake up the boys. Ron was awake and Harry was asleep with his head resting on Ron's chest. Ron's fingers were playing with Harry's hair. Remus and Ron shared a smile, and Remus shut the door.  
Lunchtime rolled around and the boys came stumbling down the stairs. Tonks was the first to ask Ron when he had arrived. He said "last night" and Remus rolled his eyes, vowing to never cover for them again.


End file.
